


The Brain and The Body

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jack Kline, Incest, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sam Winchester is Only Mentioned, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Jack’s body and brain are saying different things.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	The Brain and The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaserV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/gifts).



> 🤫
> 
> I regret n o t h i n g. :o

Jack laid against the bed. Dean towered over his side, propped up on his elbow. Jack bit his lip nervously. His pants were pulled down to just above his knees, as well as his boxers. 

Dean could practically engulf Jack’s cock in one fist.

Jack looked around, nervously taking in his room. The sink in the corner, the trash can next to him, and the towel on his desk. He didn’t quite fathom what was going on, but it didn’t seem bad. Sam said Dean didn’t do bad. 

Dean began to slowly jerk Jack off. Jack bit his lip. It felt different. Nothing like a hug, or a kiss on the head. Nothing like any loving gesture he had felt before. Dean had said this was a loving gesture. He did specify that it was a different one, something he wasn’t used to, but Jack hadn’t expected it to be this different.

It felt good, Jack couldn’t fight that, but it still felt strange. He didn’t like it, but his body did. He just couldn’t find anything to open his mouth and say something. I was like there was no voice in there. It was just an empty throat. 

Dean leaned and kissed Jack’s lips. Jack kissed back into by instinct. ‘This was okay,’ Jack told himself. It was Dean, and Dean would never do anything not okay with him. Plus, it’s not like the kiss was wrong or anything. They weren’t really related. Plus, it was a loving gesture.

Sam always said that the mind and the body were different things, but if the mind controlled the body, that meant the mind was in power. Jack’s body liked this, and Jack knew that.   
His brain must’ve been making his body like this, because it wants this, Jack concluded. 

Dean pulled away, licking his lips. Jack kinda felt disgusting. It was strange. He didn’t know how he should feel. 

Jack felt something in his stomach. Jack was worried, but Dean seemed to be enjoying himself. He didn’t want to ruin that. Was he sick and going to throw up? Not all over Dean. That would bring Hell upon his life. 

Dean would probably spank him or something. Maybe refuse him medicine. Or force him to do more of this. It did indeed feel like a punishment. Jack just wanted to break free and run away, but saying to Dean that he wanted to leave was risky. Dean would be so mad, because that would mean that Jack didn’t want to love him, as this was a loving gesture. Dean had said it was. 

Jack let out what was a moan as he came. Jack’s eyes widened.

“Dean- I’m sorry! I dunno what that is.” Jack frantically spoke.

“Shh...” Dean hushed. “It’s just cum. It’s a good thing, but it is a mess.”

“Oh... I’m sorry.” Jack apologized.

“How ‘bout you help me clean it up?” Dean asked.

Jack nodded. “‘Course. What do we need? A spray? Some paper towels?”

“Just stay there.” Dean scooped up the cum onto his fingers. Jack raised an eyebrow then settled into his former position. Dean pushed his hands to Jack’s lips. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Open.” Dean softly commanded. Jack obeyed and parted his lips. Dean stuck his index finger in. Jack sucked. Dean pushed more cum into Jack’s mouth. Jack sucked each finger clean. He licked Dean’s palm. The taste was strange. Jack didn’t think he liked it, but Dean told him to do it. Maybe it was healthy or something. 

Dean smiled as he fed Jack more of his own semen. He felt shivers shoot down his spine with ever lick, suck and the occasional kiss. Jack acted like an animal, which Dean loved.

Dean felt his boxers get wet. He sat up, pulling his hand away. Dean grabbed the towel from Jack’s desk as wiped down Jack’s penis. He wiped off Jack’s belly and thighs. Jack pulled his pants up. Dean got up and stared at the stains on Jack’s bed.

“I’m gonna go change my clothes and come back with some Shout.” Dean left the room.

Jack grabbed his stomach. He felt disgusting. He felt like a dog. He didn’t like what Dean had done, but it had been out of love, so it was okay. Jack was still confused why Dean had told him to keep it a secret. Maybe he was trying to test Jack, and see if he could keep a secret for his father. Jack curled himself up into a ball. He just wanted to sink into his mattress and suffocate, but for now, a few tears would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
